The Last Train: Horizon
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Jimin sudah mati. Kematiannya ada sangkut pautnya dengan kereta itu. Tapi tak seperti yang Taehyung pikirkan, ternyata ada fakta lain yang mengharuskannya menembus batas. "Dia masih ada di sana." BTS! MINYOON! VMIN! Taehyung sentric. [CHAPTER 6 UP]
1. Chapter 1

Warning: cerita ini adalah remake dari The Last Train, yang dibuat sama hanya setting tempat dan latar belakang beberapa tokohnya saja. Selebihnya benar-benar dibuat ulang dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan The Last Train yang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

The Last Train: Horizon

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Horror!

.

.

.

[0] PROLOG

 _Ada yang mengatakan,_

' _Jangan tidur di kereta! Atau kau akan bangun di tempat yang tak seharusnya.'_

.

.

.

 _ **November, 2016**_

Taehyung menatap kosong tubuh yang sepenuhnya telah tertutup kain putih itu. Tubuh yang berbaring tak bergerak di hadapannya baru beberapa jam lalu bicara dan pamit pulang. Jimin, lelaki yang habis mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumahnya itu sekarang sudah meninggal.

Dia tak pernah tahu kalau pamit Jimin adalah pamitnya yang terakhir. Ini terlalu mendadak.

Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa; bahkan menangis pun tak ia lakukan. Matanya kering. Dadanya terasa hampa.

"Jenazahnya harus dipindah dahulu sampai walinya datang." ujar seorang suster yang masih berdiri di samping Taehyung sejak tadi. Tapi dia tak menjawab, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Suster itu menghela napas panjang dan mengusap bahu Taehyung dengan kaku.

"Tolong biarkan... tetap seperti ini..." akhirnya dia bicara.

Suster itu menghla napas lagi. Taehyung sedari awal tak pernah menatap matanya. Dia tak mau, dia hanya mau melihat Jimin.

"Baiklah. Saya akan datang lagi satu jam dari sekarang." dia menyerah. Padahal kewajibannya mengingatkan bahwa jenazah itu haruslah cepat-cepat dipindah ke ruang mayat, mendapat suhu dingin yang cukup agar tubuhnya tak cepat membusuk.

Bukankah semua orang tahu jika manusia yang sudah meninggal akan meninggalkan bau tak sedap karena proses pembusukannya?

Tapi Taehyung tak merasakan apa-apa. Bahkan bau obat di sekitarnya lebih menyengat. Jimin yang terbaring, hanya seperti patung yang tak berbau.

"Kakak."

Taehyung menoleh pada bilik lain di seberangnya. Suara bisik itu menggelenyar di dalam keheningan. Suara yang keluar dari mulut seorang bocah kecil, berambut cokelat dengan mata besar yang bening.

" _Dia masih ada di sana."_ bisiknya lagi.

Taehyung tak mengerti apa yang anak itu bicarakan. Dia benar-benar tak paham, termasuk ketika anak itu menunjuk Jimin dengan telunjuknya.

"Dia masih ada di sana." ulangnya. Taehyung hanya mengerutkan dahi. Mengapa sampai diulang dua kali? Apa maksudnya?

"Siapa?" siapa yang dia bicarakan? Jimin kah?

"Dia. Dia masih ada di sana." ulang anak itu lagi. Tiga kali. Taehyung masih tak paham juga. Dia melirik jenazah itu dalam kebingungannya. Jimin memang masih di sana, di ranjang itu, terbaring—jenazahnya. Sebab dia telah pergi tanpa membawa jasad itu.

Dia melirik bocah itu lagi. Minta jawaban dan penjelasan dengan tatapannya.

" _Jemput dia, kak."_

Apa?

.

.

.

CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 1

Heloooooo...

Waduh... saya baca komik horor dan dapet pencerahan. Dipikir-pikir, kenapa nggak pake setting cerita yang udah ada dan bikin alternatifnya? Nah, jadilah yang kena adalah cerita The Last Train.

Cerita ini nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama yang itu yaa... jadi ini bukan sekuel. Hanya another series dari The Last Train. Jadi tanpa perlu baca yang itu juga nggak masalah *sebetulnya dibaca dulu juga boleh hehehehehe itung-itung promosi /taboked/*

Gimana pendapat kalian tentag prolog ini? Buat yang udah baca seri sebelumnya, buat yang baru kenalan, buat yang baru mampir juga, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Train: Horizon

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Horror!

.

.

.

[1]

Jimin diperkirakan telah meninggal di kereta, sebelum dia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Beberapa saksi yang melihatnya berkata bahwa lelaki itu nampak tidur sejak kereta berangkat, tapi sampai di stasiun terakhir dia tidak bangun juga. Seseorang hendak membangunkannya namun tubuhnya sudah dingin.

Taehyung sempat mendapat penjelasan mengenai hal ini dari pihak kepolisian yang membawa jasad Jimin ke rumah sakit.

Astaga, kenapa?

Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya hingga ia tak juga jemu duduk di tempat itu meski tubuh Jimin telah berjam-jam terselimut kain putih. Dia memandang jasad itu seolah Jimin masih akan bangun dan berkata— _hei, kena kau!_

Taehyung memejamkan matanya putus asa. Dia merasa gemetar tangannya tak bisa dihentikan, dia tak berdaya. Menerima telpon dari polisi dengan kabar yang paling buruk yang pernah dia terima di tengah malam bagai selayang mimpi. Tapi kenyataannya dia berada di sini, di sebuah bilik di rumah sakit di mana jasad temannya terbaring menunggu wali untuk dijemput.

Ia tak bisa membawa Jimin pulang, harus menunggu orangtuanya dari Busan—mereka dalam perjalanan, langsung pergi dari rumah setelah dikabari.

Taehyung merasa kerongkongannya kering dan perih. Dia telah menolak air yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya sejak tadi. Dia hanya—tak tahu harus apa.

Sekarang, ada seorang anak lelaki yang bicara padanya dengan kata-kata yang tak bisa ia pahami.

" _Jemput dia, kak."_

Ia tak paham! Entah kenapa dia merasa ingin marah pada bocah itu. Tapi kemarahan dan tanda tanya itu tak bisa ia suarakan. Dia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi, memandang bocah berambut cokelat itu menuntut penjelasan.

Akhirnya si anak yang berada di bilik seberangnya itu bangkit dari duduknya, lututnya yang memar dan berbalut perban itu membuatnya berjalan terseok. Tapi dia mendekat—mendekati Jimin.

"Kakak."

Taehyung melebarkan mata dan merasa napasnya terhenti ketika anak itu membuka kain yang menutupi tubuh Jimin. Dia membukanya perlahan, membuat wajah pucat itu nampak.

Taehyung nanar.

Tapi dia tak beranjak, bahkan saat anak itu menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangan lecetnya.

"Dia masih di sana, kak."

Wajah tidur yang tenang itu ditatapnya lamat. Taehyung, masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Dia masih belum jauh pergi, kalau kakak ingin dia kembali, kakak bisa menjemputnya."

Taehyung terenyak.

Anak itu memejamkan matanya, sementara tangan kecilnya masih menangkup kulit Jimin yang dingin.

"Dia tersesat..."

.

.

.

The Last Train: Horizon

.

.

.

 _ **November, 2016. A few days before**_

"Kan sudah ku bilang, jangan tidur di kereta! Kalau kau tiba-tiba bangun di antah-berantah, bagaimana?" Taehyung bicara dengan bersungut-sungut untuk menceramahi Jimin yang bercerita padanya; bahwa dia kapok tidur dalam perjalanan.

Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu menendang kaki Taeyung main-main melihat sahabatnya yang marah-marah.

"Biasa saja 'sih. Kenapa kau marah padaku, lagipula aku tidak jadi orang hilang gara-gara salah turun stasiun 'kan?" ucapnya malas. Dia mengulum lolipop peachnya sambil memandang Taehyung yang masih sibuk menyalin catatan.

"Aku cuma khawatir! Kau itu orang yang terlalu santai tahu." dia mendecak saat ada huruf yang salah tulis. "Aku membayangkan bagaimana kalau kau terdampar di pulau terpencil dan kau masih santai saja seperti itu, bahkan mungkin kau bisa makan pisang dengan monyet hutan dengan santainya." Taehyung beberapa kali mengulang kata santai sebagai penekanan.

"Ah, _ngawur_ kau ini. Memang aku Tarzan?" Jimin tertawa dan memukul bahu Taehyung. Satu kebiasaan yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu disukai sahabatnya itu.

" _Nih_. Aku sudah selesai." Taehyung mengembalikan buku yang dia pinjam pada Jimin. Lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya itu mengambil bukunya yang terbuka. Dia iseng saja melihat lembar-lembar di bagian belakang yang penuh dengan corat-coret dan permainan sos yang sering dilakukanya bersama Taehyung di kala suntuk dalam kelas.

"Main sos yuk?"

"Tanganku pegal! Tidak mau, ah!" Taehyung mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang kaku habis dipaksa menulis dikejar waktu.

Kelas mendadak semakin ribut, menjelang satu keheningan rutin tiap sang dosen pengajar masuk. Mereka yang tadinya duduk-duduk di meja kemudian buru-buru kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya. Taehyung menghela napas lega, untunglah dia sempat menyalin tugasnya dari Jimin.

"Kau tidak mau bilang sesuatu?" bisik Jimin pada Taehyung yang sedang melepaskan jaketnya.

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih?" sindirnya.

"Oh, sama-sama."

Betapa Taehyung ingin menjerit kala Jimin dengan keras menginjak kakinya yang hanya berbalut sepatu kanvas tipis. Jimin yang wajahnya inosen itu aslinya sedikit kejam memang.

.

Langit mendung. Awannya terlihat berat. Petir belum terdengar menyambar, begitu pun gemuruh. Tapi angin dingin yang berhembus kencang sudah jadi tanda kalau hujan lebat akan turun segera. Kelas terakhir telah selesai, waktunya Taehyung pulang. Dia agak mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak membawa payung. Bukan sekali ini saja, dia hampir tidak pernah membawa payungnya dengan alasan repot. Padahal benda kecil itu bisa masuk ke tasnya yang tak pernah penuh.

"Ini."

Langkahnya sampai terhenti ketika Jimin menyodorkan sebuah payung padanya. Dia menatap payung itu dan Jimin bergantian.

"Sudah pakai saja. Aku tahu kau tidak bawa payung." Jimin mengangkat payung itu lebih tinggi. Masih belum diambil juga, dia menarik tangan Taehyung dan menaruh benda itu dalam genggamannya. "Jalan ke stasiun cukup jauh kalau dibanding ke apartemenku. Pakai itu kalau hujan turun nanti."

Jimin terlalu peduli. Taehyung merasa, apa yang telah dilakukannya untuk Jimin sejak pertama kali ia dan lelaki itu berteman—hingga sekarang? Jimin peduli dengan tindakan. Tapi dirinya hanya bisa memarahi sahabatnya itu kalau dia salah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin cuek.

Taehyung memandang wajah santai itu dengan beban. Ah, mendadak dia jadi melankolis. Benar kata Jimin. Kenapa ya?

Dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tapi tak mewakili jawaban itu sendiri sebetulnya. Kemudian dia menurunkan retsleting jaketnya hingga terbuka seluruhnya. Dia meyapit payung kecil itu di antara dagu dan lehernya, sementara tangannya bergerak melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Kau pakai jaket ini. Kau gampang kena flu, kalau kedinginan sedikit sudah ingusan." dia melempar jaket itu pada Jimin. Yang dilempar hanya memekik kesal dengan caranya yang kasar. Tapi itulah, cara Taehyung membalas kebaikan sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak perlu jaket. Apartemenku 'kan dekat."

Taehyung tidak peduli pada penolakan itu. Dia berjalan mendahului Jimin keluar dari kampusnya.

Yang diinginkannya hanya supaya Jimin tidak sakit, itu saja. Supaya dia juga tidak merasa bersalah telah meminjam payung yang seharusnya digunakan oleh pemiliknya itu.

"Ya sudah aku pakai jaketmu." melihat Taehyung tak bicara lagi, akhirnya dia kenakan juga jaket milik laki-laki blonde itu. Jaket Taehyung yang memang ukurannya besar itu membungkus kemeja tipis yang ia kenakan. Sementara yang di depan, berjalan memantang angin dengan tubuh kurusnya. Ujung-ujung lengan kaos _oversize_ itu melambai-lambai terbawa angin.

Mereka sama-sama berhenti di persimpangan, di gerbang kampus. Keduanya punya arah yang berbeda untuk pulang. Yang satu ke kanan, yang satu ke kiri.

"Besok bawa payungku ya." ucap Jimin.

"Iya, besok juga bawa jaketku."

"Besoknya lagi saja, nanti kucuci dulu." tawarnya dengan suara sengau.

"Kenapa harus dicuci? Kan cuma kau pakai sekali jalan saja."

"Soalnya jaketmu jadi pengganti _tissue_." Jimin dengan sengaja buang ingus di lengan jaketnya.

"Yakkk!"

Jimin terkekeh, merasa berhasil membuat sahabatnya itu kesal. Dia memang tidak berniat untuk mengotori jaket Taehyung, tapi perbuatan isengnya barusan lumayan juga untuk sedikit membuat lelaki itu kembali berisik seperti biasa.

"Kau harus mencucinya dulu sebelum dikembalikan padaku! Janji ya! Awas!" ancam Taehyung tak terima.

"Iya, iya." Jimin hanya mengangguk dan menjawab seadanya sembari menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Dia tersenyum, melambaikan tangan dan berpaling. Berjalan menjauh.

Taehyung, malah masih berdiri di tempatnya. Entah mengapa ia ingin terus melihat punggung itu. Sedikit-sedikit sosoknya menjauh, dan Taehyung merasa cukup. Dia juga harus pulang sebelum hujan turun.

.

" _In a view minutes we will arrived at B station, stay tune."_

Taehyung bersiap untuk turun. Begitu kereta berhenti dan pintunya terbuka, orang-orang keluar dengan berlarian, dengan tas-tas mereka di atas kepala, atau tangan di ubun-ubun untuk melindungi diri dari hujan. Ternyata di tempat Taehyung berhenti, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dia kemudian mengulum lolipopnya dan bersiap membuka payung. Lolipop pemberian Jimin itu cukup ampuh untuk menahan kantuk rupanya. Tapi Taehyung juga bukan tipe yang mudah tidur di sembarang tempat memang. Lolipop itu hanya seperti pengganti teman, atau pengganti _game_ ponsel.

Dia melompat turun ke peron dan langsung melebarkan payungnya. Sedikit bagian kepala dan bahunya sempat kena air hujan, tapi tak apa. Dia sudah aman di bawah payung berwarna hijau tua itu.

Ternyata tak salah Jimin meminjamkannya payung. Tapi dia jadi berpikir, apakah Jimin juga kehujanan atau tidak saat itu? Meski apartemennya dekat, hujan sudah mulai turun dengan gerimisnya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpisah.

Ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Dari Jimin.

 _ **PJM:**_ _Hujan lebat sekali, man._

Di apartemennya pasti berisik oleh suara hujan yang menembus spasi di tengah-tengah bagunan tinggi itu. Taehyung tersenyum, mengingat mungkin saja Jimin sedang _kurang kerjaan_ sampai memberitahunya tentang hujan di sana seperti reporter berita cuaca.

 _ **PJM:**_ _Lain kali kau bawa payungmu sendiri._

Dia jelas _nganggur_ sampai-sampai mengirim pesan lagi sebelum mendapat balasan. Masuk ke area koridor yang beratap, Taehyung menutup payungnya. Dia yang masih memegang ponsel itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Jimin.

 _ **Taehyung:**_ _Kan ada kau, jadi aku tidak perlu repot membawa payung. Bisa pinjam tiap kali hujan._

 _ **PJM:**_ _Benar-benar kau ini. Kalau begitu jaketmu kubawa besok, tak kucuci, akan kukembalikan dengan bonus ingusku di mana-mana._

 _ **Taehyung:**_ _Tanda cintamu sungguh menjijikkan sekali, dude._

 _ **PJM:**_ _Siapa juga yang cinta kau?_

Taehyung ingin tertawa. Dia dan sahabatnya itu terlalu sering bercanda. Meski Jimin paling anti dengan kata-kata cinta, tetap saja Taehyung senang menggodanya.

Dia memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku, lantas membuka payungnya kembali saat ia keluar dari stasiun itu. Belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti.

Jalanan becek membuat langkahnya berbunyi. Sepatunya sudah basah sampai ke dalam. Dia berjalan dengan tak nyaman. Merasa harus segra menembus hujan dan pulang ke rumah.

Saat sebuah gemuruh terdengar, dia mendongak. Baru sadarlah ia kalau ada lubang kecil di bagian atas payung itu. Pantas saja rasanya ada yang terus jatuh di bahu kirinya.

Tapi, tadi payung itu sepertinya baik-baik saja.

Apa yang membuatnya berlubang?

Taehyung berdiri di sana, di bawah hujan, dengan mata tertuju pada satu bagian kecil yang rusak di payung hijau yang gagangnya dia pegang itu.

.

.

.

CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 2

Percaya nggak, kalau ada orang yang mau meninggal, biasanya keluarga atau orang terdekatnya itu dapet semacam feeling atau pertanda?


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Train: Horizon

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

.

.

.

[2]

Tersesat adalah satu kata yang tak pernah ada dalam pikiran Taehyung sebelumnya. Apa maksud anak itu? Dia tidak mengerti.

"Kak..." bocah berambut cokelat itu berbisik di telinga Jimin seolah dia dapat mendengarnya. Taehyung memandangnya horor. Ia bahkan tak berani menyentuh jasad Jimin sama sekali. Sama sekali. Tapi anak itu menyentuhnya, menangkup wajahnya, dan berbisik di telinganya seolah memang Jimin belumlah mati. Taehyung hanya takut, meski sebagian dirinya berharap mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir dengan bangunnya Jimin, tapi sebagian lagi tak ingin juga tubuh dingin berselimut kain putih itu menjawab bisikan yang didengarnya...

"Jungkook- _ah,_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung menoleh. Seseorang datang. Lelaki berwajah cantik dengan kulit seputih salju dan rambut hitam.

" _Mom."_

Dia berhenti agak jauh. Dia memandang Jimin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, begitu bagi Taehyung. Jelaslah mungkin dia merasa tak wajar ada orang mati di ruang rawat.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya yang dia kumpulkan dengan susah payah, Taehyung terpaksa menarik kain putih itu untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh Jimin kembali. Otomatis bocah itu menjauh, dan di saat yang bersamaan Taehyung mendengar lelaki berkulit pucat itu bicara:

"Kenapa tidak dibawa pulang?"

"...menunggu... walinya." seharusnya juga jasad itu berada di kamar mayat, bukan di ruang rawat umum.

" _Mom_ , kakak itu... ada di suatu tempat, tersesat..."

Anak itu menyeret kakinya yang terluka untuk mendekat pada lelaki yang dipanggilnya ibu. Yang Taehyung lihat bukanlah selayaknya seorang ibu yang menyambut anaknya yang terluka dengan uluran tangan, tapi dia malah hanya berdiri saja di tempatnya. Seperti menunggu digapai.

Anak itu berhasil sampai dengan usahanya sendiri. Dia memeluk sang ibu dan tersungkur di perutnya. Saat itu, Taehyung bersitatap dengan lelaki itu.

" _Maaf."_

Entah maaf itu untuk apa. Tiba-tiba saja terucap dari bibir tipis itu. Taehyung merasa bingung.

" _Mom,_ tolong dia..."

"Jungkook."

" _Mom..."_ anak itu melepas pelukannya dan mendongak menatap sang ibu. Lelaki itu terdiam agak lama sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar memutus tatapannya.

Kemudian, lelaki itu mendekat, berdiri tepat di samping jasad Jimin. Taehyung merasa takut bila dia akan menyentuh Jimin sama seperti yang anak itu lakukan tadi. Nyatanya, dia tidak melakukannya sama sekali. Lelaki itu hanya memandangi Jimin yang bahkan wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi kain.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya, tapi Jungkook tidak salah. Dia... belum benar-benar pergi."

Lelaki itu mengelus tengkuknya sendiri. Seolah merasakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak dengan Taehyung yang bahkan tak merasakan apapun.

"Aku bisa saja membawanya kembali, atau menuntunnya ke jalan yang seharusnya dia tempuh, tapi..."

"Kau bercanda? Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?" Taehyung ingin tertawa. Dia hanya tersenyum kering menanggapi perkataan lelaki itu.

"Dia berada di suatu tempat. Bukan di sini dan bukan juga di tempat yang seharusnya."

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tak paham." ini sama saja dengan mendengar ucapan anak itu.

"Dengarkan aku."

Lelaki itu menatap lurus pada Taehyung dengan mata sayunya yang kelam. Taehyung dibuatnya bungkam, seolah ditarik ke dalam tatapan itu.

"Apa kau tak tahu jika jiwa manusia bisa saja terpisah dari raganya tapi tak benar-benar mati? Apa kau tahu apa itu mati suri?" lelaki itu sempat melirik Jimin sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap Taehyung. "Aku bisa katakan dia mati suri. Jiwanya ada di suatu tempat, tapi bukan tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada. Dia bisa saja kembali, tapi apa kau menginginkannya? Atau biarkan saja dia begitu, selamanya tersesat."

Taehyung benar-benar tak paham. Sungguh! Mendengar ujaran itu membuat pikirannya melayang jauh. Dia memang tahu ada yang namanya mati suri, tapi, benarkah, bahwa temannya yang meninggal di kereta ini mati suri?

Tak mendengar jawaban, lelaki itu mendengus dan duduk di kursi, di samping ranjang. Dia membuka sedikit kain putih itu dan menarik tangan Jimin keluar, digenggamnya tapi tak erat.

Sekali lagi Taehyung hanya bisa termangu. Lelaki itu menumpu tangannya yang lain di atas tangan Jimin yang pucat. Bagaimana dia begitu berani menyentuh orang mati?

"Seharusnya tubuhnya sudah mulai mengeras dan membengkak bukan? Tapi dia masih tetap sama seperti kita. Hanya, dingin." Taehyung melihat bagaimana jari-jari Jimin digerak-gerakkan.

Lelaki itu menutup matanya sejenak sambil membuang napas.

"Pertanyaannya, kau ingin dia kembali atau tidak?"

Taehyung tak bisa menjawab. Segala keanehan ini sudah cukup membuatnya merasa logikanya dipermainkan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Last Train: Horizon_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **November, 2016, a few days before**_

Klub seni bebas dimasuki siapa saja. Bahkan Taehyung yang bukan anggota pun sering ikut masuk ke kelasnya hanya untuk melihat Jimin. Ya, lelaki itu adalah anggota klub seni, dia pandai menggambar.

Hari itu Taehyung tidak dari awal mengikuti kelas seni. Dia datang saat orang-orang dengan pensil itu tengah serius menggambar. Dia masuk tanpa suara, tak berniat mengganggu keseriusan mereka. Biasanya Jimin yang langsung berisik kalau melihat Taehyung masuk ke ruangan itu, tapi kali ini tidak. Jimin bahkan tak menoleh sama sekali ketika Taehyung berbisik memanggilnya. Lelaki itu amat fokus pada apa yang digambarnya.

Taehyung berjalan memutar, berhenti di belakang Jimin dan mendapati lelaki berambut abu-abu itu tengah menggambar komidi putar di taman hiburan.

Satu yang aneh, karena objek yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka adalah sebuah hiasan dekoratif berupa pohon sakura kecil. Tapi Jimin menggambar objek yang benar-benar jauh dari apa yang ada di depannya. Suasana taman hiburan yang ramai itu membuat Taehyung bingung.

"Jimin."

"Astaga!"

Lelaki itu tersentak kaget saat Taehyung menepuk pundaknya.

"Kapan kau masuk ke sini? Tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku seperti hantu."

Dia benar-benar tak tahu? Bahkan Taehyung memanggilnya saat masuk tadi.

"Kau gambar apa, 'sih? Objeknya 'kan pohon sakura itu." tunjuk Taehyung pada benda yang ditaruh di tengah lingkaran para penggambar itu.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah yang Taehyung tunjuk, lantas ia kembali menunduk dan memandang hasil goresannya sendiri.

Dia hanya mendengung, bukan bergumam.

"Aku akan menggambar pohon sakuranya sekarang." katanya.

.

Saat kelas selesai, mereka mengumpulkan hasil gambarnya sebagai arsip klub. Ada bermacam gambar pohon sakura dengan berbagai gaya. Lembar-lembar itu dimasukkan ke dalam map besar oleh si ketua klub.

Jimin yang bercengkrama dengan teman-teman klubnya meninggalkan Taehyung di tempat duduknya.

Dia duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Jimin. Taehyung menghadap papan gambar dan selembar kertas kosong yang masih terjepit di sana. Dia meraba kertas berkontur itu dengan membayangkan seolah dirinya yang sedang menggambar. Tangannya iseng membuka lembar itu untuk melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya. Ada gambar Jimin yang lain. Gambar taman bermain dengan komidi putar itu.

Taehyung memandangnya lamat-lamat. Hanya sketsa kasar, tapi begitu detail dan rumit. Taehyung takjub pada bagaimana Jimin bisa membayangkan situasi taman bermain meski dia tak melihatnya secara langsung. Tentang bagaimana dia tahu di mana harus menggambar komidi putar, atau permainan lain yang terlihat di sekitarnya, atau juga orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sana.

Dia mungkin punya daya khayal yang bagus sehingga tidak perlu referensi untuk menggambar. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa dia malah menggambar komidi putar dan bukan pohon sakura?

"Tae, ayo pulang. Kelas sudah selesai." Jimin kembali padanya dengan tangan yang dia gosok-gosok. Ada noda bekas pensil yang tertinggal di jari-jarinya.

"Kau cuci tanganmu dulu, hitam-hitam begitu."

"Ya, akan kucuci di toilet nanti."

"Mana tasmu?"

"Di belakang."

Taehyung berdiri utuk mengambil tas milik Jimin yang ditaruh di atas loker. Saat hendak menyambar tas yang tak diseletingkan itu, tak sengaja jarinya tergores ujung _fileholder_ yang tajam. Dia menatap jari tengahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Sedikit. Tapi perih.

"Kenapa?"

"Kena ujung _fileholder."_ Taehyung mengulum jarinya yang terluka. Dia serahkan tas itu pada Jimin, diterima dan lelaki itu langsung memasukkan alat-alat gambarnya.

" _Kasih_ plester. Tapi aku tidak punya." Jimin mengendikkan bahu. Dia hanya memberi saran tanpa bisa membantu.

"Tidak usah 'lah. Luka kecil begini." Taehyung menekan jarinya yang tadi habis dikulum. Darahnya sudah tak keluar lagi. Sebentar lagi juga luka itu akan mengering. "Oh, iya, ini payungmu."

Dia mengeluarkan payung milik Jimin yang dipinjamnya tempo hari. Tapi dia tak bilang kalau payung itu punya lubang kecil.

"Bawa saja. Nanti takut hujan lagi."

"Kau?"

Jimin tak bicara tapi mengeluarkan payung merah marun dari dalam tasnya. Wajahnya datar-datar saja.

"Beli payung baru?"

Dia mengangguk. Taehyung tak sangka kalau Jimin ingin dia menyimpan payung hijau tua itu.

"Jaketmu besok kukembalikan ya. Tadi pagi aku baru mencucinya."

Taehyung sebetulnya tak masalah kapan jaket itu akan dikembalikan. Dia punya banyak jaket. Satu disimpan Jimin tak masuk hitungan. Soal menagih jaket waktu itu hanya bercanda saja.

"Tidak besok juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau mau kembalikan, bilang dulu padaku, aku malas bawa beban berat di tasku."

"Jaket saja kau bilang berat."

"Yang itu 'kan bahannya tebal!"

.

Ternyata tak seperti perkiraan, sore itu tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau hujan akan turun. Padahal sejak pagi cuaca mendung kelabu. Anak-anak lelaki asyik bermain basket di lapangan. Jalanan kering dan udara masih cukup hangat. Taehyung menggulung lengan jaketnya sampai ke siku. Tahu begini, tidak usah pakai jaket tebal.

"Hieee, untuk apa bawa payung kalau ternyata cuacanya cerah begini?" gerutunya lagi, karena payung.

Mereka mendongak memandang jauh pada langit sore yang cerah, awannya campuran ungu dan kemerahan.

"Setidaknya untuk jaga-jaga. Hujan belakangan ini turunnya tidak terduga."

"Benar juga 'sih."

Mereka masih memandang lembayung senja. Ada pesawat yang terbang melintas. Terlihat kecil sekali.

"Kadang kalau melihat pesawat, aku berpikir bagaimana caranya pesawat itu melewati kumpulan awan tebal, atau hujan dan gemuruh, melintasi langit luas yang tidak punya patokan seperti di darat, mendarat di mana, mulus atau tidak pendaratannya..." ujar Jimin.

"Kau memikirkan itu?"

"Iya."

"Lancar atau tidaknya penerbangan tergantung pada pilot dan kru di bandara, bukan?" pikir Taehyung rasional.

"Tapi tetap saja, kadang ada hal yang tidak terduga, yang terjadi tanpa perkiraan."

"Seperti pesawat hilang kontak dan tahu-tahu sudah ditemukan jatuh di antah-berantah begitu?"

"Itu mengerikan, Tae." Jimin bergidik sambil memasang wajah tak suka.

"Memang. Siapa bilang tidak mengerikan?" sungut Taehyung. "Kenapa obrolan kita jadi begini, 'sih?"

"Siapa yang mulai?"

"Kau!"

Pesawat itu telah jauh dari pandangan. Ada sebentuk ekor yang tertinggal di awan. Mereka tak lagi mendongak, cukup untuk melihat langit luas itu. Waktunya untuk pulang.

Jimin sudah berjalan duluan di depan, menantang angin yang berhembus. Entah kenapa Taehyung kembali pada langit sore itu. Mencari bulan yang mulai naik.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 3**

Ada satu hint yang jadi poin penting untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Yang mana? Silakan tebak.

Yang Jungkook panggil Mom itu siapa yaa kira-kiraa?

Btw, untuk yang baru mampir, saya hanya mau ngingetin kalau cerita ini bener-bener nggak berkaitan sama seri yang sebelumnya. Tapi nggak ada salahnya buat ngintip The Last Train yang manteman hehehe. Daaannn... hampir lupa. Caption VMIN di summary bukan berarti VMIN in romantic way ya, mereka cuma sahabat aja kok *maaf kalo ada yang kecewa, tapi saya tim top jimin*

Maaf juga kalau ff ini updatenya lama, karena ya... yang model begini nggak bisa lancar jaya kayak bikin ff ringan lainnya *alesan*


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Train: Horizon

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

.

.

.

[3]

 _ **November 2016, a few days before**_

Mereka hanya sedang bersantai di bawah pohon _mapple._ Hari tanpa hujan membuat daun-daun kering yang menumpuk di atas tanah itu menjadi hangat. Sinar sore yang berwarna jingga menjadi pemandangan tak terhalang, sebab siluet bangunan-bangunan tinggi hanya jadi sebatas atap-atap yang sedikit mencuat dari garis meridian. Di atas bukit di kompleks kampus, mereka berebahan menghadap matahari yang mulai beristirahat.

"Pergilah berkencan, Tae." kata Jimin pada Taehyung yang menaruh tangan di belakang kepala, menyamankan sandarannya.

"Kau sendiri? Malah tiduran di bawah pohon, kurang kerjaan sekali." cibirnya. Sudah tahu dia tak punya kekasih, malah menyuruhnya berkencan.

"Lalu kenapa juga kau mengikutiku?"

"Karena aku juga kurang kerjaan."

Jawaban Taehyung mengundang tawa ringan dari Jimin. Mereka melepaskan tawa bersama. Bukan gelak seperti ketika candaan kasar terucap, hanya kekeh-kekeh yang mengisi sore.

Sepasang _earphone_ menyumbat telinga Jimin, hanya saja Taehyung tak yakin kalau lelaki itu benar sedang mendengarkan lagu, sebab bagaimana bisa dia bertanya dan menjawab? Jika tak mendengarkan lagu, mungkin juga musik yang diputarnya hanya disetel dengan volume kecil. Satu kebiasaannya, mendengarkan lagu dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan. Entah kenapa dia suka akan itu.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Taehyung mencabut sebelah _earphone_ Jimin dan memasangkannya di telinganya sendiri. Dia mencoba mendengar apa yang Jimin dengar. Ah, benar, sebuah lagu dengan volume kecil yang nyaris seperti bisikan. Sebuah lagu _rock-ballad._

Jimin mencabut _earphone_ nya hanya untuk dia pindahkan ke telinga satunya, supaya kabel yang menghubungkan sebelah _earphone_ yang Taehyung ambil tidak harus tertarik terlalu jauh.

Lantas mereka berdua sama-sama mendengarkan lagu.

Mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat, mereka akan disebut romantis. Mendengarkan lagu dari sepasang _earphone_ berdua. Tapi tidak, mereka hanya sahabat yang senang berbagi. Sebab berbagi adalah sebuah kemakluman bagi keduanya.

"Ini lagu lama, kenapa kau masih dengarkan?"

"Karena aku suka."

"Seleramu _kolot_ ya."

"Memang."

 _I hate it, i hate it, when you're not around, when you're gone_

 _I hate it, i hate it, when you said the truth_

Taehyung tahu lagu itu. Sudah lama sekali dia tak mendengarnya. Meski begitu, kata-kata dalam lirik lagunya masih membekas, pernah dia hapal di suatu ketika, hingga saat telinganya diperdengarkan lagu yang sama, bibirnya tanpa sadar menggumamkan nada dan liriknya.

" _I woke up and i found that i was sleeping on the couch, if i was dreaming or not..."_

Lagu itu berakhir juga ketika Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya. Tak ada lagi yang terdengar dari _earphone_ itu. Mungkin lagu tadi adalah yang terakhir dari daftar putar yang Jimin buat di ponselnya.

Taehyung memandang langit yang semakin jingga, semakin merah, dan bertambah dengan warna keunguan di bagian yang paling tinggi. Mungkin matahari benar-benar akan beristirahat sebentar lagi, maka warna keunguan itu adalah awal dari datangnya biru dan hitam malam.

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya kita pulang, Jim?" pertanyaannya tak langsung mendapat jawaban, hanya ada gemerisik daun _mapple_ yang terusik ketika Taehyung menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh pada Jimin.

"Jimin-ah?"

Lelaki itu diam tak bersuara. Matanya terpejam rapat. Dadanya naik turun pelan dan dia bernapas teratur. Dia meninggalkan Taehyung ke alam mimpi begitu saja. Tidur dibuai sepoi angin musim gugur.

"Jim...?"

Taehyung hanya memandang seraut wajah damai itu dalam keheningan. Apa yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan mengganjal di ulu hatinya? Mengapa memandang Jimin yang tertidur bukannya membuatnya merasa damai juga, tapi malah... gelisah?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Last Train: Horizon_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Now**

"Pertanyaannya, kau ingin dia kembali atau tidak?"

Taehyung tak bisa menjawab. Segala keanehan ini sudah cukup membuatnya merasa logikanya dipermainkan.

" _Mom."_ bocah itu menggapai lengan ibunya. Dia mendapat satu sentuhan yang menangkup tangan kecilnya—gestur yang menyuruhnya untuk diam dan bersabar.

Taehyung menelan ludah dengan sulit. Seolah kerongkongannya kering kerontang. Sebelum menjawab apa yang jadi pertanyaan lelaki berkulit putih itu, dia ingin tahu sesuatu, yang setidaknya bisa meyakinkannya untuk percaya walau hanya sedikit.

"... sebetulnya kau ini siapa? Kalian... siapa?"

Awalnya dia menganggap biasa bocah yang lututnya terluka itu hanyalah seorang pasien biasa—yang mungkin dirawat karena terjatuh atau tertabrak mobil. Awalnya. Tapi sejak anak itu menunjukkan gelagat aneh, juga perkataannya tentang Jimin, dia makin tak yakin kalau anak itu hanya sekedar pasien biasa. Apalagi dengan kedatangan seorang lelaki yang disebutnya ibu itu, mereka punya nada yang sama tentang topik yang menyangkut Jimin. Mereka... siapa?

"Hanya seorang pelayan Tuhan."

Jawaban itu tak cukup membuat Taehyung mengerti. Ia mencari faktor lain yang benar-benar dapat meyakinkannya. Ia cari lewat sepasang manik sehitam arang dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan lurus itu.

"Lalu... anakmu... dia... terus bicara padaku kalau Jimin masih ada di _sana_..."

"Namanya Jimin?"

Lelaki itu menjawab pengakuan Taehyung dengan tanya. Lantas kedua tangan putihnya menangkup tangan Jimin. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu memandang lima jari itu dengan tatapan yang tak Taehyung mengerti. Seolah kosong, tapi tidak juga. Mungkin dalam, itu yang lebih tepat disematkan pada matanya.

"Dia berada di garis batas..." ucapnya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu persis dia di mana."

" _Mom,_ temukan dia..."

Lelaki itu bukannya menanggapi ucapan anaknya, malah memandang Taehyung dengan wajah serius yang dia pasang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

 _Kau ingin dia kembali atau tidak?_

Pertanyaan itu terngiang di telinga Taehyung, persis ketika lelaki itu merepetisi. Jawabannya hanya ya atau tidak. Tapi dua kata itu menjadi pilihan yang teramat sulit, bahkan otaknya tak mampu lagi dia ajak kerjasama. Seperti mendadak dungu, atau kacau karena logika dan kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya tidak sejalan.

Dia mendunduk dalam, mengeritkan gigi. Marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku..."

Sekelebat bayangan Jimin yang tidur nyenyak di bawah pohon _mapple_ terlintas di kepalanya.

"Aku ingin dia kembali..."

Akhirnya dia menjawab. Hatinya yang menjawab. Dia buat satu keputusan. Dia buat satu pilihan.

Lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya, mencari pegangan keyakinan pada sepasang mata kelam yang menatapnya dengan sayu. Ada seulas senyum tipis yang pelit dia beri.

"Aku ingin dia kembali..."

Lelaki itu mengangguk satu kali. Dia pun bangkit berdiri. Sebelah tangannya masih mengamit tangan Jimin, namun tangannya yang lain benar-benar menyibak kain itu sampai ujung kaki, sampai tubuh Jimin terlihat sepenuhnya.

Betapa wajah itu, pakaiannya yang masih melekat utuh, membuat Taehyung seketika mencelos. Dia ingin sekali menyentuh Jimin tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Apa itu, dia tak mengerti. Mungkin... takut?

"Kalau begitu kita harus pergi, aku tidak bisa _membawanya kembali_ jika keadaannya seperti ini."

"Kita akan pulang ke gereja, _Mom_?"

"Iya." jawabnya singkat.

Membawa Jimin pergi?

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan orangtuanya? Mereka akan datang menjemputnya."

"Mereka datang menjemput untuk menguburkan jasadnya, bukan? Kalau kau tak mau itu terjadi, segera bawa dia pergi."

Diam-diam?

"Apa yang—!"

Taehyung hampir menjerit ketika lelaki itu menaruh tangan putihnya di belakang tengkuk Jimin dan membuat kepalanya sedikit terangkat. Lalu diselipkanlah sebuah mantel hitam tebal lewat sedikit celah antara punggung Jimin dan permukaan ranjang. Dia memakaikan mantel miliknya itu dengan pelan, lembut dan telaten pada Jimin—seolah Jimin hanyalah orang tidur yang dipakaikannya baju.

Bagaimana bisa...?

Dia begitu tenang seolah dia memang terbiasa melakukan ini pada jasad manusia yang telah mati.

"Kau bisa gendong dia keluar."

Menggendong Jimin? Taehyung seketika membayangkan jasad itu berada di punggungnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku percaya orang tidak akan curiga karena jasadnya masih terlihat sangat baik. Hanya sedikit pucat seperti orang sakit."

Bagaimana dia bisa seyakin dan setenang itu?

.

Berada dalam mobil, pada pagi buta di mana gelap ujung malam masih merajai, seharusnya menjadi hal yang biasa. Tapi tidak ketika Taehyung duduk di kursi belakang bersama jasad Jimin—orang yang telah meninggal dan sebelumnya tertutup kain putih di rumah sakit itu bersandar di pundaknya. Terkulai. Bila lelaki itu masih menghembuskan napas, sandarannya adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi ketika tak ada deru napas hangat yang terasa, ketakutan Taehyung menjadikan duduknya begitu gelisah. Cemas. Bahkan dia tak bisa melupakan bagaimana dirinya menggendong Jimin di punggungnya sebelum ini.

Meski ia memutuskan untuk percaya pada lelaki cantik yang tengah memegang kemudi di depannya itu, tapi tetap saja ada sisian lain dirinya yang sangsi. Membawa mayat dalam mobil? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan? Ya, apa yang mereka pikirkan?

Taehyung meremat buku-buku jarinya yang tak pernah menghangat semenjak mobil itu melaju meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia selalu melempar pandangannya ke depan, atau ke samping kiri, bukan ke kanan sama sekali. Karena ia tak berani untuk menengok ke arah itu dan menemukan Jimin lewat matanya. Tidak... ini seperti sebuah candaan.

Duduk bersebelahan dengan mayat, pergi ke tempat yang tak ia tahu pasti , bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari 3 jam lalu, Taehyung merasa sinting.

Saat dia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kepala bocah yang duduk di samping kemudi, tak dinyana dia mendapat balasan. Anak itu menoleh padanya, menatapnya dengan tanda tanya yang inosen. Segera saja Taehyung membuang pandangnya ke luar kaca jendela.

"Jungkook, tidurlah." kata lelaki yang sedang mengemudi itu pada si bocah yang tak juga memejamkan mata. Dia yang memecahkan keheningan pertama kali. Sebelumnya bahkan tak ada yang angkat bicara. "Kau pasti lelah..."

Tangan yang bergerak mengusap rambut cokelat bocah itu menampakkan gestur lembut seorang ibu. Taehyung hanya memerhatikan bagaimana gerak halusnya membuat sang anak menggeliat mencari sandaran yang nyaman di kursinya. Lalu tak terdengar apa-apa lagi. Hanya deru mesin mobil. Mungkin anak itu tertidur dalam belaian.

"Siapa namamu?"

Tanpa perlu Taehyung tanyakan, ucapan itu jelas tertuju padanya.

"Kim Taehyung."

"Berkenalan menjadi sesuatu yang terlupakan. Namaaku Min Yoongi." kata lelaki itu, tanpa memutus matanya dari jalanan.

"Kau akan membawa kami ke mana?"

"Ke gereja tempat tinggalku dan Jungkook."

Hening yang mengisi kekosongan setelah satu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan lelaki itu. Langit mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa fajar akan segera menyingsing. Di garis yang nun jauh di sana, ada cahaya yang membuat langit berubah lebih terang sedikit.

"Temanmu itu..."

Telinga Taehyung menangkap dengan jelas apa yang lelaki itu katakan.

"... membuatku teringat pada mendiang suamiku. Wajah mereka mirip. Dia meninggal dengan cara tak wajar, dan sekarang temanmu juga sama begitu... Kebetulan yang aneh, bukan?"

Ada satu fakta yang baru Taehyung ketahui dari lelaki itu. Apa ini? Takdir sedang apa?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Tuhan rencanakan, yang jelas, kurasa Dia membuat kita semua bertemu supaya saya tidak mengulangi kesalahanku dahulu... ketika aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan suamiku."

Entah kenapa ketika lelaki bernama Yoongi itu bercerita, Taehyung merasakan ada gelenyar yang menjalar di dadanya, berat menggelayut, sakit. Dan itu membuatnya berani untuk menoleh pada Jimin yang masih tersandar di bahunya, terpejam.

"Mungkin bisa kutebus dosaku dengan menyelamatkannya, membawa temanmu kembali."

.

.

.

CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 4

 _Note: lagu yang dinyanyikan Taehyung itu lagunya Ellegarden-I Hate It_

 _Hola. Maafkan saya karena fanfic ini updatenya lama pake banget. Akhir-akhir ini saya jarang dapet wangsit, mungkin karena nggak dicari juga sih ahehe._

 _Siapa mom yang dipanggil Jungkook itu udah jelas ya di sini._

 _Betewe kalo dimintain biar Vmin jadi couple in romantic way, rasa-rasanya saya nggak bisa nyanggupin. Maaf banget. Karena Vmin di sini hanya friendship. Saya sangat menghargai hubungan pertemanan, jadi saya nggak bisa belokin jadi hubungan romantis (khusus untuk mereka). Jadi, maafkeun._

 _Oh ya, saya memutuskan untuk ganti genre. Karena horror tidak akan sesuai dengan jalan cerita._

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya._

 _Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Train: Horizon**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

.

 **[4]**

 **Now**

Mereka tiba ketika kabut pagi hampir habis. Dingin subuh masih menusuk, tapi mereka harus segera turun dari mobil dan masuk gereja. Dari kaca, Taehyung bisa melihat bahwa kompleks gereja itu cukup luas, hanya bangunannya bergaya lama, sedikit usang termakan usia. Gereja utamanya bahkan tak megah, hanya besar, dan kokoh.

Yoongi yang turun lebih dulu kemudian mengitari mobilnya untuk membuka pintu samping kemudi dan membantu Jungkook turun. Anak itu berjalan tertatih dituntun ibunya. Sementara Taehyung yang memikirkan banyak hal terpekur diam dalam duduknya.

"Turunlah." sampai Yoongi menyadarkannya dari lamunan itu.

Dia pun turun, lagi dia mendengus berat sebelum merangkul bahu Jimin dan menarik tubuhnya ke sisian kursi. Lantas Taehyung membalik badan dan menempatkan kedua tangan Jimin di lehernya. Dia pun mengangkat kawannya itu; menggendongnya di punggung.

"Mh."

Dia sedikit membungkuk karena beban yang dibawanya terasa begitu berat. Tubuh tanpa nyawa itu beratnya seolah bertambah dua kali lipat. Ini sama dengan yang dirasakannya ketika ia menggendong Jimin keluar dari rumah sakit. Berat dan, entah apa yang membuatnya juga sulit bernapas. Mungkin karena ketakutannya yang masih bersisa, karena tubuh yang digendongnya itu begitu dingin.

Ada segelintir orang di kompleks gereja itu dan tak bisa dipungkiri kedatangan mereka mengundang atensi. Tak sedikit yang terus memandang atau berbisik pelan. Taehyung tahu, tapi dia juga tak bisa mengelak. Entah apa yang orang-orang itu pikirkan, dia hanya bisa menghindar. Menghindari tatapan menelisik mereka. Jadi dia hanya menunduk saja, matanya jatuh pada jalanan yang ditapakinya.

Tapi, dia sedikit merasa bersyukur karena benar apa yang Yoongi katakan—bahwa tubuh Jimin tak membusuk dan mengeluarkan bau tak sedap seperti sebagaimana jenazah pada umumnya. Jimin hanya seperti orang sakit yang dibawa ke gereja. Setidaknya, dengan begitu prasangka orang-orang yang melihatnya tak terlalu buruk.

Yoongi membuka pintu dari sebuah bangunan yang sedikit jauh terpisah dari kompleks utama gereja dan asramanya. Masih bernuansa kristiani dengan beberapa salib yang tergantung di dindingnya, tapi yang berbeda, ada banyak botol kaca di atas meja, dan benda-benda aneh yang tak pernah Taehyung lihat sebelumnya. Seperti benda _klenik._

"Baringkanlah dia di sana.": Yoongi menunjuk sebuah ranjang sembari berlalu ke bagian lain bangunan itu. Ranjangnya kecil dan sempit, persis seperti ranjang rumah sakit. Lantas tanpa banyak bicara, Taehyung pun membaringkan Jimin di sana.

Dia mengelus pundak dan lehernya yang terasa dingin dan kebas. Lantas dia menatap kawannya yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu. Matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Kakak mau minum?" Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi air. Dia sedikit melupakan keberadaan anak itu tadi, hingga ia tak tahu bahwa Jungkook mengambilkan segelas air untuknya.

"... terimakasih." dia menerima gelas itu dengan sedikit keraguan. Mau, tapi... entahlah. Tapi kemudian dia pun meneguk air itu. Rasanya seperti hujan yang membasahi kerongkongannya yang tandus. Ini mungkin air pertama yang dia minum sejak semalam.

"Kakak kehausan sekali ya? Mau minum lagi?" mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung baru sadar kalau dia telah menghabiskan airnya hingga tandas tak bersisa.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Di mana aku bisa menaruh ini?" tapi dia telah merasa cukup. Maka dia bertanya, karena merasa bingung dimana dia harus menaruh gelas bening itu.

"Biar aku saja." Jungkook meminta gelas itu dan Taehyung memberikannya. Anak itu mungkin hendak menaruhnya di suatu bagian lain di ruangan itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sang ibu muncul. _"Mom."_

"Jungkook, bisa tolong panggilkan Pastur Jung? Minta dia untuk bawakan ibu air suci."

Jungkook mengangguk, lantas gelas kosong itu dia taruh sembarang, di tempat yang bisa ia gapai. Meski jalannya tergopoh, tapi dia tetap menuruti permintaan ibunya untuk pergi memanggil seorang pastur.

Mendengar Yoongi yang sempat menyebut air suci, Taehyung jadi memikirkan sesuatu.

"Untuk apa air suci itu? Apakah... yang kau lakukan akan sama seperti kegiatan _exorcist_?" Taehyung pernah mendengar itu, tapi dia tak sepenuhnya percaya. Dia hanya ingin tahu, karena bagi seorang yang bukan umat kristiani sepertinya, fungsi air suci tak sepenuhnya ia paham untuk apa.

"Tidak, ini bukan pengusiran setan. Air itu hanya untuk menjagaku tetap baik ketika nanti aku pergi ke garis batas."

Taehyung masih nampak bingung. Yoongi tahu itu. Maka dia perjelas lagi tuturannya.

"Aku akan melepas jiwaku, sementara tubuhku ku tinggal. Air suci itu membuatku tetap terikat dengan diriku sendiri, jiwaku di sana, dan ragaku yang ada di sini."

Memisahkan jiwa dari raga, katanya? Taehyung melirik Jimin. Lantas apa yang Yoongi lakukan nanti akan sama dengan yang Jimin alami?

Agaknya Taehyung sedikit cemas akan hal ini. Tapi Yoongi solah biasa saja, tak nampak wajah takut atau apapun darinya. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya memandangi Jimin tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin dia teringat pada mendiang suaminya atau bagaimana, Taehyung tak bisa menebak. Tapi sejenak dia menangkap sorot sendu dari mata indah itu.

"Wah, wah... kenapa hening sekali di sini?"

Mereka sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara itu. Seorang lelaki kurus yang mengenakan pakaian hitam berdiri bersandar bahu di bingkai pintu. Kepala Jungkook muncul dari balik punggungnya.

"Pastur Jung. Kau datang juga." sebut Yoongi. Jungkook menutup pintu.

"Kau akhirnya pulang membawa Jungkook. Apa 'sih yang kau lakukan di luar sana sampai anak ini bisa terluka? Ah, lalu... siapa ini?" dia berjalan mendekat sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Kacamatanya dia turunkan ketika menatap Taehyung. "Ada masalah apa kali ini?"

Tapi Yoongi tak menjawab, entah tak peduli juga. Pertanyaan itu seolah memang tak perlu dia katakan jawabannya.

Lelaki kurus berkacamata itu membuat bunyi tak-tak memantul dari pantofelnya ketika ia berjalan. Ia mendekati ranjang dan sedikit condong membungkuk ketika melihat tubuh Jimin yang terbaring.

"Dia sakit?" tanyanya.

Yoongi mendengus, lalu menggeleng. Tapi mungkin lelaki itu tak melihat, karena pada saat yang bersamaan dia dengan sengaja menyentuh kening Jimin.

"Dingin sekali!" lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada dengan terkejut. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Kalau Taehyung boleh menebak, mungkin si pastur itu tak punya sangkut paut dengan segala kemampuan aneh dari Yoongi dan anaknya. Sebab dia masih bertanya mengapa tubuh Jimin sangatlah dingin.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk bercerita, aku hanya butuh air suci." ujar Yoongi ketus. Lelaki itu hanya mendecak seraya mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca bening dari kantung kecil yang dia bawa. "Jungkook, bantu ibu. Kemari."

Anak berambut cokelat itu berjalan pada ibunya dan meraih tangannya untuk digenggam. Yoongi hanya melirik tapi Taehyung tahu kalau lelaki itu ingin dia ikut. Sementara pastur yang datang membawa air suci itu nampak acuh tak acuh ketika mereka keluar dari ruangan; pindah ke ruangan lain. Dia sedang sibuk mengamati Jimin—atau entah untuk menjaganya juga.

"Kita mau kemana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pertanyaan Taehyung tak mendapat jawaban dari Yoongi. Hanya Jungkook yang menoleh ke belakang, tapi anak itu juga tak mengatakan apapun.

Lalu mereka pun tiba di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Kamar mandi.

Taehyung berhenti tepat di ambang pintu. Dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan di kamar mandi? Semua ini membuatnya makin tak habis pikir tentang lelaki itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lagi dia merepetisi pertanyaannya. Yoongi menolehkan kepala, tapi bukan juga untuk bicara. Dia malah melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, melepas jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, dan mengecup kalung salibnya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam _tub_ berisi air; berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

Jungkook membuka botol kaca yang dipegangnya kemudian menumpahkan air suci itu ke dalam _tub._ Airnya bercampur, tak terlihat, tapi mungkin bagi mereka yang mengerti ada bedanya. Taehyung hanya memerhatikan dari kejauhan. Dia masih tak mengerti, dan dia butuh penjelasan.

"Setidaknya jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" dia agaknya kesal karena jadi satu-satunya pihak yang tak tahu apa-apa. "Apa yang—"

" _Mom!"_

Perkataannya disela suara Jungkook yang berteriak. Taehyung melihat dengan jelas botol kaca itu jatuh ke lantai dan sedikti retak. Tapi selain itu, tangan kecil Jungkook nampak saling meremat dengan tangan kurus Yoongi—sangat kuat. Taehyung sadar ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

" _Mom...!"_

Dia sedikit berlari mendekati sepasang ibu dan anak itu, lantas menjatuhkan diri, duduk bersimpuh di dekat Jungkook yang mengeritkan gigi. Taehyung jelas bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, begitu cepat. Otaknya tak dapat memproses untuk mengikuti. Dia bingung betul!

" _Moom..."_

Taehyung mendengar Yoongi menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak dia mengerti. Wajahnya nampak tak baik, mata itu terpejam kuat-kuat dengan alis yang bertautan. Sebagian tubuhnya tenggelam dalam air. Kakinya menekuk dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Jungkook seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Bahkan buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih. Taehyung tak bisa apa-apa. Tak tahu apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa jadi penonton; melihat bagaimana Yoongi menderita, seperti orang yang dirajam pisau; atau orang yang disiksa dengan pedihnya.

" _Moom!"_ Jungkook mengatukkan kepalanya pada genggaman tangan itu, dan Taehyung masih mendengar Yoongi melepaskan lenguhan sakit yang panjang. Air dalam _tub_ itu tumpah membasahi lantai setiap dia bergerak.

Taehyung tak kuasa. Matanya ada memandang Yoongi yang seperti itu. Tapi dia juga tak berpaling. Debaran jantungnya yang begitu keras membuatnya tak bisa. Dia takut.

"Bapa, tunjukkan jalan..." ketika Yoongi mengucapkan kalimat itu, Taehyung melihat matanya terbuka.

"H-hei, hei!" tapi tatapan itu kosong dan ada cahaya kecil aneh berpendar dari hitam matanya. Taehyung mencondongkan tubuh dan menangkup wajah itu. Yoongi tak merespon. Tatapannya tetap jauh entah kemana.

"Bapa, tunjukkan..."

Seiring dengan suaranya yang makin melemah, mata itu tertutup dengan perlahan. Genggaman tangannya pun mengendur, dan Jungkook mengangkat wajah.

" _Mom?"_

Kepala Yoongi terkulai, tertahan oleh tangan Taehyung di lehernya. Taehyung nanar. Dia tak paham apa yang telah terjadi.

"Dia sudah pergi?"

Lagi-lagi bunyi pantofel itu memantul. Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh. Pastur itu mendekat hanya untuk berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang mereka. memandang Yoongi dengan tatapannya yang santai.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Dia sudah biasa melakukan ini." pastur itu mengangkat dagu pada Taehyung. Iya, Taehyung tahu dia berwajah keruh sekarang. Tapi mengapa orang itu begitu santainya menanggapi? Padahal tadi Yoongi hampir seperti orang yang sekarat.

"Dia sering pergi hanya dengan jiwanya dan meninggalkan raganya di sini. Tapi memang begitu, prosesnya tak mudah. Tidak seperti anak ini, tidur saja bisa melayang kemana-mana." pastur itu mengusak rambut Jungkook kasar. Taehyung makin dibuatnya tak paham.

"Maksudmu...?"

"Mereka punya kemampuan untuk melepaskan jiwa dan masuk ke dunia yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh manusia biasa. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi Yoongi tak pernah mengijinkan Jungkook untuk melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya."

Lalu lelaki kurus itu diam. Taehyung memandangnya dan mereka saling bertukar tatapan. Yang satu mencari keyakinan, dan yang satu pun mungkin menerka apa yang Taehyung pikirkan.

"Oh, aku tak seperti mereka. aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa bisa ada manusia yang punya kemampuan seperti itu." lelaki itu menggedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya membantu."

Taehyung kembali menatap Yoongi yang tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya tak sehangat tadi, tapi juga tak dingin. Meski sebagian pakaiannya basah, Taehyung tetap menahan tubuh itu. Lalu dia mencoba memahami, bahwa mungkin memang benar, di dunia ini, ada orang-orang dengan kemampuan yang tak masuk di akal. Ada kejadian-kejadian yang tak selaras dengan nalar.

"Jadi, apa temanmu yang tidur di ranjang itu pergi ke tempat di mana dia tak seharusnya berada?"

Taehyung kembali memandang wajah cantik yang matanya terpejam rapat itu. Lantas dia menjawab, "Ya."

Jimin yang berada di garis batas, dan Yoongi yang pergi untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tapi sampaikah Yoongi di sana? Di garis batas itu?

Tak ada yang tahu...

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 5**

Pertama saya mau minta maap karena fanfic ini apdetnya lama bangedd.. maapinnn...

Saya baru dapet wangsitnya beberapa hari kemarin, waktu laptop saya baru-baru rusak dan saya nggak bisa ngetik.. jadi saya tulis cerita ini di bekas kertas revisian skripsi wehehehehe. Untunglah bisa saya selesaikan. Trims pada kawankuh yang meminjamkan laptopnya buat saya ngetik *terharoe, lap ingus*

Yodah deh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last Train: Horizon**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[5]**

 _ **Event Horizon**_

Ada terik panas yang mencumbunya kala dia membuka mata. Langit biru membentang, berawan sedikit. Matahari di atas ubun-ubun. Fatamorgana tanah bergelombang yang menjadi bagian dari pemandangan nun jauh di sana mengingatkannya pada nuansa musim panas; meski tak ada dengung serangga hutan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lantas menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi mata yang belum sempurna menangkap cahaya. Semua nampak begitu menyilaukan, meski potret keramaian mulai menggantikan kabur yang dia lihat.

Di hadapannya ada banyak orang berlalu-lalang, kesana-kemari. Wahana-wahana menjulang nampak gagah di separuh langit yang dia pandang. Ada bianglala, _roller coaster_ dan lainnya. Yang tak biasa dari nuansa taman hiburan dan musim panas itu adalah, kesunyian yang begitu nyata. Tak ada sebibirpun yang bergerak mengucap kata; bahkan sekedar menggumam. Semua yang ada di sana bungkam seperti boneka berjalan, seperti robot—ah tidak, bahkan robot pun bisa bicara jika diprogram. Semakin ditelisik, tatapan mereka begitu kosongnya. Tubuhnya bergerak tapi tidak dengan yang lain. Seolah tak berjiwa. Tapi, jika Yoongi telah tiba di garis batas, bukankah itu artinya mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat?

Dia mencoba memerhatikan lebih seksama pada situasi di tempat itu. Termasuk wahana yang ada. Dia berpikir, mungkin ada alasannya kenapa dia sampai di tempat itu. Mengapa garis batas tak seperti yang pernah dia datangi dahulu. Pernah, dia masuk terlalu jauh sampai ke bagian yang begitu gersang; tanah tandus, pohon mati, dan ada bintang-bintang yang seperti menggantung dibawah bulan. Langitnya berwarna ungu seperti nebula. Tempat itu aneh, dan tak banyak orang di sana.

Kali ini, satu bagian lain dari garis batas itu menjadi tempatnya berdiri. Dia melihat ke bawah, pada bayangnya yang hanya nampak sedikit di bawah kaki. Matahari benar-benar berada di tengah-tengah langit. Lalu kembali pada taman hiburan itu, dia sadar kalau ada seseorang yang harus dia temukan segera keberadaannya.

Lantas, menantang terik matahari dia berjalan, bergabung di antara keramaian, masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang yang tak jelas arah langkahnya.

"Jimin..." satu nama itu dia rapal, dengan mata menyapu apa yang bisa dia lihat. Satu tangannya memegangi rosario yang terkalung di lehernya sekilas, lantas dia menggumamkan doa—atau harapan, atau sebagai pegangan dari kebingungan yang mulai meliputi pencarian itu.

Walau tak padat mendesak, terlalu banyak orang untuk dilihat wajahnya satu persatu. Apalagi taman hiburan itu tak nampak sempit, luas sekali. Hanya saja dia tak yakin kalau di ujung sana, yang dekat dengan garis meridian masihlah dapat dia jangkau. Karena terkadang batas itu justru tak jelas sampai mana ketika dia memijakinya.

Yoongi memerhatikan setiap lelaki yang ada di sana. Dia susul langkah gontai mereka, lalu berhenti hanya untuk memastikan itu Jimin atau bukan. Semua keadaannya sama, kosong, berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Ada aturan yang berlaku di garis batas itu. Orang yang tersesat di sana takkan lagi punya ingatan tentang masa hidupnya setelah 24 jam. Mereka akan melupakan identitas dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya; sama sekali, tak bersisa. Maka dia mengingat kapan dia bertemu dengan Taehyung, kapan lelaki itu memberitahunya waktu kematian Jimin. Ini belum sampai 24 jam dan dia masih punya waktu. Sebelum semua terlambat, dan dia tak bisa menyelamatkan satu jiwa yang tersesat itu.

Kakinya terus ia langkahkan menyusuri taman hiburan. Lelah dia rasa, terik matahari itu sama sekali tak meringankan. Awan yang tak bergerak itu membuat langit tetap biru, tak ada senja atau apapun. Dia sedikit merasa putus asa ketika dia sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan lelah luar biasa. Tapi taman hiburan itu tak ada habisnya untuk disusuri. Seolah-olah memang dia tetap kembali ke tempat yang sama. Tapi tidak. Tidak begitu. Karena jauh di sana ada sebuah komidi putar yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Samar dia melihat seseorang berambut perak, tengah berdiri di depan gerbang wahana komidi putar yang tertutup. Wahana itu terus berputar tanpa ada yang menaiki, dan sosok itu berdiri tak bergeming, sama sekali. Dengan membawa keyakinan bahwa sosok itulah Jimin yang dia cari, Yoongi membelah keramaian dengan terburu, sedikit menubruk beberapa bahu. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas kilau rambut dan tegap tubuh itu.

"Jimin," Yoongi memanggil. "Jimin," dua kali.

Tapi tak ada tolehan kepala. Maka dia lebih keras mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jimin!"

Mungkin tak sampai dua meter tersisa jaraknya dengan sosok itu ketika tangannya terulur dan hendak menarik Jimin di sana. Tapi saat lelaki itu menoleh, waktu yang dia buru seakan berhenti seketika.

" _Anata..."_ ucap Yoongi tak sadar.

Tangan itu bahkan tak sampai untuk menyentuh, tapi tatapan matanya, wajahnya, dan perawakannya mengembalikan Yoongi pada masa lalu yang pahit.

" _Yoongi, aku beli permen kapas rasa permen karet. Cobalah, ini enak."_

Sebayang lelaki berambut cokelat tersenyum padanya dengan permen kapas di tangan. Senyumnya amat bahagia, terukir di antara riuh rendah teriakan dan tawa dari pengunjung-pengunjung taman hiburan. Lelaki itu memakan permen kapasnya lalu dia merobek banyak untuk disuapkan pada Yoongi.

" _Hah, apa? Jangan naik komidi putar, kau sedang hamil. Kita di sini untuk jalan-jalan saja, bukan?"_

Sesaat, dia melayang jauh—terlalu jauh pada masa yang samar-samar mulai hilang dari kepalanya. Tapi pertanyaan yang terlontar dari orang di hadapannya itu membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan; "Kau siapa?"

Lelaki di hadapannya bukanlah lelaki yang sama dengan yang memberinya permen kapas itu.

Dia mencoba menelaah isi mata yang tak sekosong orang lain di sana. Tatapan itu jelas tertuju padanya, dengan sedikit kerut di dahi tanda dia tak kenal pada Yoongi yang dianggapnya asing. Tapi bila dia masih merespon ketika dipanggil namanya, berarti ingatan Jimin memang masihlah ada.

"Kau harus kembali," ucap Yoongi.

"Kembali kemana? Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku juga."

Yoongi membuang muka seklias untuk menarik napasnya dalam. Ia dirasuki perasaan yang tak nyaman tiap kali menatap wajah itu. Selalu saja mengingatkannya pada orang yang pernah hidup bersamanya di masa lalu, mendiang suaminya.

Tapi dia mencoba mengusir perasaan itu, karena dia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk sekadar bernostalgia dan tenggelam dalam kenangannya. "Tak penting siapa aku. Aku hanya ingin kau ikut aku sekarang juga."

"Kemana? Kemana kau akan membawaku?" Jimin tetap bertanya juga. "Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini?"

"Ada orang-orang yang menunggumu. Ada kawanmu, Taehyung, menunggumu di sana," katanya.

Lelaki itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, gestur bingung yang kentara. "Siapa Taehyung?"

Dari situ Yoongi sudah tahu kalau nyatanya ingatan Jimin tak lagi seutuh yang dia kira. Bisa jadi, yang lelaki itu ingat hanyalah namanya saja, hanya dirinya sendiri. Tidak dengan kawannya, atau apapun yang dia tinggalkan di dunia.

Wahana itu masih terus berjalan, musik pengiringnya masih tetap sama saja tak berganti, seolah tiada akhir dari lagu itu. Kuda-kuda bercat mengkilap masih naik-turun dan berputar cepat. Tak seperti mainan versi kecilnya yang punya batasan waktu. Di garis batas tak ada waktu yang mengikat, tapi Yoongi masih punya.

"Apa aku punya teman bernama Taehyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ada sesal karena dia tak bisa mencegah ingatan Jimin yang sudah terkikis bahkan sebelum dia datang. Terlambat memang. "Iya."

Jimin nampak berpikir, mungkin mencari dokumen tentang Taehyung dalam ingatannya. Tapi sepertinya sulit dia temukan karena wajah itu masih terus dia buat serius, dengan mata yang dia lempar ke kiri. Menggali memori baginya mungkin tak semudah itu.

"Lalu kau siapa?"

Sekali mengulum bibir, akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Aku Yoongi. Aku punya tugas untuk menjemputmu," kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan, meminta untuk disambut. "ikutlah aku, pulang, kembali ke tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada."

Tangan itu ditatap Jimin lamat. Yoongi melihat jemari lelaki itu bergerak-gerak ragu sebelum dia angkat dan hendak menyambut. Tapi, suara yang keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

" _Halo, halo. Selamat siang pengunjung setia Horizon Wonderland... Kami minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini, tapi diinformasikan bahwa wahana akan segera di buka dan Anda sekalian bisa bermain sepuasnya di sini!"_

Sebuah pengumuman, keluar dari _speaker_ yang terpasang di tiap-tiap tiang yang ada di beberapa sudut tempat itu. Keheningan yang semula ada di antara mereka mendadak penuh oleh riuh rendah suara manusia bercampur musik yang berputar lebih keras. Orang-orang mulai berdesakan untuk naik ke wahana yang mereka inginkan. Dan di wahana komidi putar itu, gerbangnya dibuka oleh seorang lelaki dengan seragam dan topi merah muda.

"Silakan, Anda bisa bermain komidi putar sekarang. Harap mengantri bagi yang berdiri di belakang." ujar lelaki berseragam itu, dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya. "Anda yang pertama."

Jimin ditunjuk. Dia memang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang yang telah dibuka itu.

"Silakan."

Jimin menoleh ke belakang, "Kau mau naik itu juga?" tanyanya pada Yoongi.

Sedang, Yoongi bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia tak pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini, di mana kenangannya dan keinginan yang pernah terbersit di masa lalu itu kembali terulang. Tentang dirinya yang tak diijinkan untuk naik komidi putar oleh mendiang suaminya.

"Naik?" tanya Jimin merepetisi.

Tangannya terulur dan Yoongi meraih. Lalu ada seukir senyum di wajah itu. Jimin berjalan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam area wahana. Yoongi sendiri merasa aneh, mengapa dia mengiyakan begitu saja ajakan Jimin. Ini aneh betul. Dan yang paling aneh adalah penjaga gerbang dengan topi merah muda itu.

Mengapa senyum simpulnya berubah menjadi senyum yang berbeda ketika dia memandang Yoongi?

Siapa dia?

.

.

.

 _ **St. Dominicus, now**_

"Jadi, temanmu itu kenapa? Yoongi sama sekali tidak memberiku jawaban yang jelas." pastur itu bertanya, dan Taehyung hanya memandang Yoongi yang telah disandarkan kepalanya di sisian _bathtub_.

Dia menunduk sejenak, menatap lantai yang basah entah untuk apa. "Dia meninggal di kereta. Tapi Yoongi- _sshi_ bilang temanku belum benar-benar pergi." Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang menggenggam tangan Yoongi. "Sebetulnya anak ini yang pertama kali memberitahuku, tapi aku tak percaya."

Jungkook hanya membalas lirikan itu sekilas lalu kembali menatap ibunya.

Kemudian si pastur bertanya lagi padanya, "Kalian bertemu di rumah sakit?"

"Ya." angguk Taehyung.

Pastur itu mendengung. "Hngg, bukan kematian biasa. Apa ada tanda-tanda aneh sebelum dia meninggal?"

Pertanyaan itu mengingatkan Taehyung pada beberapa hari dengan perasaan tak wajar yang menggantung di dadanya. Tentang tak nyamannya dia melihat Jimin tidur, payung yang tiba-tiba berlubang, jarinya yang terluka, dan...

"Dia... sempat menggambar suasana taman hiburan dengan ramai pengunjung dan sebuah wahana komidi putar sebagai poinnya. Ketika itu tak ada contoh atau apapun tentang yang dia gambar, harusnya hiasan pohon sakura. Iya, pohon sakuralah yang harusnya jadi objek, bukan komidi putar itu. Tapi dia menggambarnya, detail sekali. Aku bingung saat itu tapi kupikir dia memang punya khayalan yang tinggi hingga sketsa itu terasa riil," tuturnya, mengingat jelas apa yang menjadi tanda tanya besar sebelum kematian Jimin.

"Apa ada hubungan antara dia dengan komidi putar itu...?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Entah, aku pun tak tahu."

Pastur itu mengangguk-angguk pelan. Dia lantas melihat pada Yoongi yang sudah cukup lama berendam dalam _bathtub_ berisi air itu. Jari-jarinya sudah mulai keriput keidinginan. "Kook, kupikir ibumu harus kita pindahkan dari _bathtub_ itu."

Jungkook menoleh, masih menggenggam tangan ibunya tapi jari-jari kecil itu juga ikut dingin karena terus-terusan berada di tempat basah berair. Pastur itu berdiri, melihat ujung celana dan sepatunya setengah basah dan lembab.

"Oh ya, maaf aku lupa. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kim Taehyung."

Pastur itu tersenyum. "Aku Jung Hoseok," lalu berucap.

Dia membungkuk rendah kemudian tangannya menyelip di antara tengkuk dan bawah lutut Yoongi. Tubuh ringkih itu kemudian diangkat keluar dari _bathtub._ Air merembes dari pakaiannya, terjun kembali, bersatu dengan genangan air yang masih ada separuh. Pastur bernama Hoseok itu menggendong Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan jejak air yang membuat lantai licin.

Taehyung menuntun Jungkook untuk menyusul pastur itu. Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang agak menjorok, dengan pintu yang sempit tersembunyi. Seperti melewati jalan pintas ke bagian lain bangunan itu. Taehyung melihat ada meja besi—bukan, bukan meja besi biasa, itu lebih seperti tempat membaringkan mayat. Melihat kilapnya saja dia sudah merinding.

"Kenapa dibaringkan di situ?" dia mulai bertanya ketika Hoseok merebahkan tubuh Yoongi. Permukaan yang bersih mengkilap itu tergenang air yang masih bersisa. Yoongi benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Karena kasurnya sudah dipakai oleh kawanmu itu," kata Hoseok santai, membuka mata Taehyung kalau di rumah itu hanya ada satu kasur sempit. Dia melirik Jungkook, berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Jungkook tidur berdua bersama ibunya di ranjang yang sempit itu. "Lagipula, membaringkan tubuh basah ini di kasur pun sepertinya tidak cukup bagus. Dan Yoongi tak akan protes meski dia dibaringkan di tempat memandikan mayat ini, kurasa."

Taehyung beralih lagi dari pastur itu pada Yoongi. Dia masih terpejam, tak bergerak, tak terlihat bernapas juga. Sedikit dia merasa takut kalau-kalau nasib Yoongi akan sama seperti Jimin. Dia juga masih tak percaya sebetulnya, bahwa lelaki berkulit pucat itu benar-benar bisa melepaskan jiwanya. Tapi, pendar cahaya di mata itu ketika dia hendak pergi, meyakinkannya walau masih menyisakan keraguan yang nol koma sekian persen.

Dia menunduk untuk melihat Jungkook. Mata anak itu lurus pada ibunya yang terbaring. Sedang tangannya masih Taehyung genggam. Anak itu mungkin masih berusia tujuh atau delapan tahun, tapi, dia telah melihat hal-hal yang diluar nalar, dan mungkin telah memahaminya juga.

Taehyung melepaskan genggaman itu. Jungkook mendongak padanya dengan sirat tanda tanya.

"Pergilah pada ibumu," katanya dengan sedikit sunggingan senyum kaku. Jungkook tak lantas pergi, tapi dia balas senyum itu dengan cara yang lebih baik dahulu. Ganti terimakasih. Senyumnya memang manis sekali.

Anak itu berjalan pada ibunya, meraih tangan pucat yang kemudian dia ciumi. Taehyung hanya tak sampai hati, ketika Jungkook punya seorang ibu yang tiap-tiap mesti menghadapi pelepasan jiwa; perkara sulit. Kematian mungkin selalu membayanginya tiap dia keluar dari tubuh itu. Hanya tak terbayang saja jika dia tak bisa kembali...

Ah, Taehyung tak ingin lebih jauh mengkhayalkannya. Cukup. Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tangan. Harus dia usir bayangan buruk itu.

" _Mom,_ cepatlah bangun..."

Lirih suara Jungkook menyadarkannya. Tangan kecil yang menyelipkan jari di antara tangan kurus pucat itu juga membuatnya ingin tahu. Lantas dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, berhenti beberapa inchi di samping meja besi itu.

"Dia tak serupa dengan temanmu,"

Pastur itu seolah tahu apa yang Taehyung pikirkan saat terus memandangi Yoongi. Ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Kacamatanya dia betulkan letaknya sesaat, kemudian tangan itu dia sentuhkan ke leher Yoongi.

"Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, kulitnya masih hangat. Dia masih terikat dengan tubuh ini."

"Apa itu berkat air suci?"

"Bukan. Air itu hanya melindunginya dari panas atau dingin ekstrim yang mungkin menyerang ketika dia masuk ke dunia lain." Taehyung tak cukup paham. "Tahukah kau kalau tempat-tempat tak kasat mata itu kadang panasnya membakar sampai ke tulang? Kadang juga begitu dingin hingga dapat menghentikan laju darah dalam sepersekian detik?"

Taehyung menelan ludah. Baru kali ini dia dengar ada yang seperti itu. Dia benar-benar buta soal hal-hal berbau supranatural, tentang eksistensi neraka, surga, atau dunia lain yang tak kasat mata. Perkataan Hoseok menyadarkannya bahwa tak hanya ada bumi dan planet yang katanya ada sekian-sekian di antariksa. Otaknya sudah diseting patuh pada teori ilmiah yang moderat, tapi semuanya terasa terbantahkan.

"Yoongi yang pernah mengatakan itu padaku. Sekali waktu dia kembali dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia bilang dia terbakar api dalam perjalanan." pastur itu terdiam sejenak. "Iya kan, Kook? Waktu itu ibumu sampai harus dipaksa Suster Kepala untuk masuk rumah sakit gara-gara terluka."

Anak itu menjawab dengan anggukan terlebih dulu. "Iya, Pastur. Tapi _Mom_ tidak mau dirawat karena dia tidak apa-apa katanya." jari-jari kecil itu meremat tangan ibunya lagi. "Tapi aku sedih tiap _Mom_ seperti itu. Aku takut _Mom_ akan benar-benar meninggalkanku..."

Anak itu menunduk di atas tangan ibunya. Ada rasa iba dan sedih yang juga menular pada Taehyung yang mendengar tuturan itu. Dia elus rambut Jungkook dengan sayang. Benar, anak mana yang tak akan takut jika orangtuanya berada dalam permainan hidup dan mati yang tak pasti?

Kemudian Taehyung kembali memandang pastur itu. Dia pasti sudah lama mengenal Yoongi—dan segala hal ini. "Apa itu juga yang jadi alasan kenapa dia masuk ke air sebelum pergi?" tanyanya.

Hoseok menggedikkan bahu. "Yah, itu salah satu cara aman yang dia temukan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau pindahkan dia kemari? Bisa saja saat dia kembali dia terbakar—"

"Tidak, tidak." perkataan Taehyung disela oleh tangan yang dilambai-lambaikan. "Kau pikirlah juga, memangnya aku mau membiarkannya tenggelam di _bathtub_ itu berjam-jam sampai dia keriput seperti nenek-nenek?"

Dia hanya tak mengira pastur itu akan bercanda di saat seperti ini. Taehyung mendesah dalam napasnya yang dia buang banyak.

"Aku akan pergi untuk mengambil air suci lagi. Kau tunggulah dia di sini, bersama Jungkook. Atau kau juga mau menjaga temanmu, terserah." kacamata itu dia lepas sejenak, kemudian dipakai lagi setelah mengurut pangkal hidungnya. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Pastur itu pergi. Kini tinggal Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih sadar. Keheningan di ruangan itu membuat degup jantungnya terdengar keras. Dia melirik pada anak yang tengah membelai-belai pipi ibunya itu lamat-lamat.

Mungkin bicara pada Jungkook bisa sedikit mengurangi tekanan yang dia rasa.

"Jungkook- _ah_."

"Ya?" anak itu menoleh.

"Ibumu... bisa membawa temanku kembali, kan?"

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 6**

 _Anata, itu panggilan istri buat suami. Orang Jepang biasanya nggak nyebutin nama. Sama sih sama orang Korea yang kadang nyebut ke suaminya Oppa. Jadi, Yoongi dan almarhum suaminya itu... titik-titik. Hehehehehehehe._

 _Terus, kira-kira si penjaga gerbang itu punya hubungan apa ya sama event horizon, sama Yoongi dan sama Jimin?_

 _Nantikan di chapter depan, see ya!_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last Train: Horizon**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[6]**

 _ **Event Horizon**_

" _Jangan, jangan naik komidi putar, sayang. Sudah kita kembali saja."_

Dia terlena. Tapi ada larangan yang masih teringat. Dulu dia begitu kukuhnya ingin naik wahana itu. Ketika senyum si penjaga, dan gandengan tangan Jimin yang membawa langkahnya semakin dekat, dia sadar kalau dia tak seharusnya begini.

"Tidak, tunggu." tambah satu tangan yang menahan, Jimin menoleh dan berhenti. Padahal, mereka hanya dua-tiga langkah lagi sampai di tepian komidi putar. "Bukan aku yang ikut denganmu, seharusnya kau yang ikut denganku."

Jimin menatapnya dengan sirat kebingungan yang kentara. Tanpa ambil pusing, Yoongi menarik tangan lelaki itu untuk mengajaknya berlari—meninggalkan wahana.

"Hei!"

Dia bisa dengar, tapi dia tak mau dengar teriakan penjaga itu. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan ringkih menubruk kumpulan orang, masuk ke dalam desak-desak tak sabar. Ribut sekali. Sudah begitu panas terik benar-benar menyengat. Dia terus menunduk mencari celah kaki untuk ambil langkah, sedang tangan Jimin masih dia genggam. Sesekali diliriknya lelaki itu, masih di belakangnya ikut berlari. Lalu pandangnya lurus ke depan, ke kanan ke kiri, mencari jalan keluar atau tempat yang lebih terbuka. Tapi lama-lama wajah-wajah manusia itu terlihat berbeda. Banyak dari mereka yang terlihat seperti binatang. Wajah sapi, wajah babi, wajah monyet. Yoongi menemukan celah lebar untuknya menyelip. Dia akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah bebas dari kerumunan. Digenggam erat jemari Jimin untuk meyakinkannya bahwa lelaki itu masih bersamanya. Ya, Jimin masih bersamanya, tapi mata itu tidak terarah padanya. Pada kerumunan. Menatap keanehan yang terjadi. Seperti dirinya tadi, mungkin kepala-kepala binatang itu juga terlihat oleh Jimin.

Manusia setelah mati terkadang menampakkan sifat aslinya semasa dia hidup. Buruk-baik sifat itu menjadi bentuk mereka kini. Sedang Jimin, karena belum terlalu lama berada di garis batas, wujudnya masih sempurna sebagai manusia. Yoongi syukuri itu. Dia memandang punggung Jimin lamat. Kenangan masa lalu membuat hatinya lemah. Sering dia datang ke tempat-tempat yang asing, tapi tak pernah dia merasa begitu mudahnya terbujuk. Mungkin karena yang lain urusan orang lain, dan yang ini seperti dikait-kaitkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Bobrok sudah.

"Jimin. Ayo."

Lelaki berambut abu itu menoleh. "Kemana?"

"Pulang ke tempatmu."

"Di mana?" tapi ada kerut di dahinya.

Yoongi mendengus. "Aku akan cari jalan ke sana."

Sempat dia lepas, tapi tangan itu digenggamnya lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat, supaya Jimin tahu kalau dia sungguh-sungguh. Tapi, menatap jari-jari itu membuat Yoongi gusar.

Keteguhan hati. Dia kehilangan itu. Jiminlah penyebabnya—atau kenangan masa lalunya tentang seseorang yang juga hilang dari kehidupannya—tapi Jimin jugalah yang harus dia bawa pulang ke dunia. Yoongi mengeritkan giginya, kesal pada diri sendiri. Saat matanya menatap Jimin, ada resah yang menular di sana.

"Kenapa?" lirih lelaki itu.

"Setiap melihat wajahmu aku hanya teringat pada seseorang," ucapnya jujur.

"Seseorang yang mirip denganku? Atau aku?"

"Seseorang yang mirip denganmu," Yoongi membeokan pertanyaan Jimin yang pertama. Tanpa mau membuka lebih lebar tentang apapun, dia mengulum senyum tipis yang perih. Bahkan raut bingung itu sama terlihat.

Percakapan mereka diselingi keheningan yang panjang dalam tatapan. Salah satu dari mereka menyelami, mencari tahu, dan mencoba memahami apa yang tak bisa dibaca sama sekali. Satunya hanya bertanya-tanya. Yoongi menatap mata itu dengan kenangan yang berputar-putar sampai membuat perutnya sakit. Sedang Jimin, entah.

Riuh rendah taman hiburan dan musik yang menggema tak mendamaikan. Malah membuat risih. Yoongi tahu alam seperti itu tak akan pernah punya kata aman dari ancaman. Dengan menatap Jimin lekat, dia mencari kekuatan baru untuk memperbaiki hatinya yang rusak. Mencoba kembali menjadi Yoongi yang mengurusi urusan orang lain, bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Jimin, katakan padaku apa saja yang masih kau inga—"

 _Bruk!_ Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia jatuh ke tanah. Dia dengar Jimin memanggil, tapi matanya berputar-putar pada angkasa yang biru, berbayang, kabur, dadanya sesak dan napasnya tersengal. Dia ingin menggapai sesuatu tapi yang bekerja seolah hanya inginnya saja, sedang tubuhnya tak bereaksi. Kemudian dia mencoba memejamkan matanya meski sulit, dan saat itu juga dia mendengar suara lain yang bicara memecah dengung.

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi begitu saja dari tempat ini."

Dia buka mata dengan mengais napas dari mulut. Pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat, pada seseorang yang berhenti beberapa meter di depannya, pada siluet yang perlahan tak lagi hanya hitam-hitam saja.

"Dia tidak boleh pergi. Dan kenapa pula ada orang hidup yang berani masuk kemari? Lancang sekali."

Tekanan berat itu makin menyakiti. Dadanya makin sesak. Dia mencoba tetap sadar dengan mengingat tugasnya. Jimin masih bersamanya, ada di belakangnya dan menopang punggungnya yang tak lagi bisa tegak. Dalam duduk setengah berbaring itu dia beringsut sedikit, hingga kepalanya masuk ke celah antara leher dan bahu Jimin.

Orang di depannya memasang senyum yang sama seperti ketika dia hendak masuk ke wahana komidi putar. Ya, yang datang adalah orang yang sama dengan penjaga itu. Topi merah mudanya diturunkan, dalam sekejap mata wujud itu berubah dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi, warna gading. Senyumnya masih dipasang, tapi kengerian akan sosoknya makin bertambah.

Sekali waktu Yoongi pernah didatangi seorang malaikat ketika dia sedang berdoa dengan khusyuk di kamarnya. Rasanya sama. Ngeri. Takut. Takut sekali. Dan kenyataannya orang yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah malaikat penjaga garis batas...

"Mau kau bawa kemana Park Jimin ini?" malaikat itu melirik Jimin sekilas, lalu kembali padanya.

Yoongi menyusun kata di ujung lidah. "Kembali... ke tempatnya..."

"Tempatnya di sini. Sudah tak perlu kembali kemana-mana." ada gelengan kepala ringan. "Justru kau yang harus kembali. Kau tidak punya urusan di dunia ini."

Yoongi melirik Jimin dengan ekor matanya. Mata itu membalasnya juga dalam diam. "Aku tidak bisa, aku punya urusan di sini."

"Pergi, kembalilah ke tempatmu. Kau masih hidup dan janganlah sentuh-sentuh dunia luar yang tak seharusnya kau ketahui. Atau kalau kau ingin dia yang pergi dari sini, tukarlah dia dengan dirimu yang tinggal." ada tawaran dan ada syarat. Malaikat itu meminta jiwa. Satu jiwa harus tetap tinggal. Tidak ada yang boleh kurang dari hitungan. Semua sudah diatur, semua sudah tertulis. Tapi Yoongi yang datang ke tempat itu hendak mengacaukan yang telah rapi dibukukan. Nama Park Jimin tentulah malaikat itu hapal karena telah tercatat. Sedang jika Yoongi ingin mengambilnya, maka harus ada pengganti untuk menyeimbangkan jumlah. Namun tentang dirinya yang harus jadi bayaran, dia merasa ragu untuk mau. Bukan lagi karena dia ingin hidup, bukan karena dirinya sendiri, tapi saat itu dia mengingat Jungkook, anaknya. Apa yang terjadi seandainya dia tak kembali? Masuk rumah sakit saja anak itu sudah tersedu-sedu menangisinya. Sedang jika dia mati, jika dia terjebak di garis batas, lama-lama dia akan hilang seperti mendiang suaminya dulu. Lalu, nasib yang sama akan terulang dan tak ada ujungnya. Dia melempar mata ke kiri. Bimbang.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau tak mau. Urusanmu masih banyak di dunia, maka dari itu kembalilah ke sana."

Yoongi menggigit bibir, lantas sedikit berteriak kukuh sambil mencoba berdiri. "Aku tidak bisa, aku harus membawanya pergi!"

"Pembangkang! Kau punya sifat setan dalam dirimu!" malaikat itu mengangkat tangannya yang hendak diayunkan, tapi Yoongi tak melihat apa-apa lagi selain Jimin yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya dan menghalangi pandangnya pada sosok mengerikan itu.

"Berikan dia ampun," katanya. Yoongi menundukkan kepala dengan mata terpejam takut. Dengan gemetar dia taruh kedua tangannya di bahu Jimin. "Berikan dia ampun." ulangnya.

"Dia akan diampuni dengan kepergiannya," ucap malaikat itu mutlak. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Jimin menurunkan tangan Yoongi dari bahunya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang, seraya berbalik badan. Yoongi naik tatap padanya dengan sedikit dongakan kepala tak rela. Seolah-olah, dia memang harus patuh pada apa yang dikatakan oleh malaikat itu. Seolah-olah, Jimin memintanya melakukan itu.

"Kembalilah."

"Jimin..."

Hujan tiba-tiba turun, dalam sekejap jadi deras. Tubuhnya basah tanpa perlindungan. Dia memandang Jimin yang juga sama basahnya. Tapi lelaki itu diam saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, hanya sorotnya yang seperti memohon pada Yoongi untuk benar-benar pergi segera. Di lain sisi malaikat itu menoleh ketika seseorang datang membawa payung hitam yang kemudian dibagi berdua. Kengerian tak nampak dari sosoknya. Senyumnya biasa saja, tapi ada kelam yang mengikuti.

"Seokjin- _ah_ , kau selalu saja kejam begitu." lalu tatap mata itu mengarah pada Yoongi.

Satu pertanyaan dalam benaknya, adakah malaikat yang berteman dengan setan?

"Karena dia bersifat sama sepertimu."

"Bolehkah kujadikan dia temanku?"

"Dia manusia yang masih hidup, masih harus kembali ke tempatnya."

Malaikat yang dipanggil Seokjin itu meninggalkan lindungan payungnya, menerobos hujan dan berjalan makin dekat, hingga dirinya dan Jimin bertatap muka tanpa jarak yang berarti. "Biarkan aku mengusirnya."

.

.

.

 _ **St. Dominicus**_

"Jungkook- _ah_."

"Ya?"

"Ibumu... bisa membawa temanku kembali, _kan_?"

Jungkook tak menjawab. Entah tak bisa atau tak ingin. Anak itu hanya menundukkan kepala, entah menatap apa. Ujung-ujung jari ibunya dia mainkan pelan-pelan. Mungkin anak itu berpikir, dan Taehyung merasa tak seharusnya dia membuat Jungkook begitu. Masih kecil, kekhawatirannya besar sekali, lantas kenapa harus ditanya? Memikirkan ibunya saja mungkin sudah cukup membuatnya lelah.

"Maafkan aku."

Jungkook masih tak bicara. Ruangan itu hening dan dingin sekali. Taehyung mengecap asam ludahnya. Dia berharap banyak tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi di sana. Dia ingat apa yang Hoseok katakan, tentang kepulangan Yoongi yang sekali waktu membuatnya terluka. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Akankah dia bisa membawa Jimin kembali? Dia tak begitu yakin, tapi dia ingin. Sekarang bedanya segala pertanyaan itu dia simpan dalam katupan bibir. Tak lagi bertanya atau apapun, hanya membiarkan keheningan mengisi waktu.

Dia hampir jatuh tertidur dalam duduknya di dekat wastafel, tapi bangun lagi dengan sentakan. Dia melirik pada Jungkook yang panik, ada gerak-gerak dari tubuh Yoongi.

"Ah!" segeralah Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya.

Kepala berambut hitam itu bergerak ke kanan ke kiri tak keruan, mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti. Jungkook terus menggenggam tangannya. Yoongi mungkin akan bangun, dan Taehyung tak tahu harus apa.

" _Mom, Mommy, Mommy..."_ anak itu membisikkan panggilan di telinga Yoongi. Dahi berkerut tersiksa begitu kentara, sebelah kakinya menekuk, dan genggaman tangan itu dibalas tak kalah erat. Ini tak jauh beda seperti ketika Yoongi hendak pergi, Taehyung takjub sekaligus ngeri.

"Jungkook... Jungkook..." gumam itu perlahan jelas jadi sebuah nama. Dari sudut mata yang masih terpejam, Yoongi meneteskan air mata yang banyak. Jungkook melepas genggamannya dan beralih menangkup wajah sang ibu dengan dahi yang dia adukan.

"Jungkook..."

" _Mommy,_ sadarlah..."

"Jungkook... Jungkook..."

Keterikatan itu seperti jadi jalan, tangan Yoongi bergerak merangkul pundak kecil Jungkook dan memeluknya. Anak itu tersungkur di dada ibunya dengan tangan meremat kain baju Yoongi yang basah.

" _Mommy...?"_

Taehyung melihat Yoongi yang akhirnya sadar. Bulu matanya rapat-rapat karena air mata. Mata kelamnya masih sama, tapi segala yang nampak dari dirinya begitu pucat. Yoongi telah kembali, itu tandanya...

"Jungkook... enggh... anakku..."

Meninggalkan keharuan itu, Taehyung segera berlari ke tempat Jimin terbaring. Tapi langkah lebarnya berhenti perlahan ketika dia dapati kawannya itu masih dalam keadaan yang sama, menutup mata rapat tanpa ada dada naik turun tanda napas berhembus. Dia mencelos seketika. Yang kembali nyatanya hanya satu. Yoongi seorang.

Lalu...?

Setitik air matanya lolos dengan getar bibir. Usaha itu gagal. Harapannya hancur sudah. Kawannya itu tak kembali.

Tetes yang jatuh dia abaikan dengan injak kaki. Dia dekati ranjang Jimin dan dibelailah pipi itu dengan jemari yang gemetaran, hanya disentuh dengan ujung-ujung dekat kuku. Jimin sangat rapuh di matanya. Tubuh tanpa jiwa itu sangat rapuh. Dia tentu amatlah bersedih. Tapi sesak dada lebih banyak ketimbang tangis. Menatap Jimin membuatnya ingin bangun dari mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupnya itu.

" _Mom, Mommy!"_

Suara Jungkook terdengar masuk, tapi ketika menoleh ke belakang yang Taehyung dapati adalah Yoongi, dengan pakaiannya yang basah dan bibirnya yang pucat. Tatap sendu itu sama. Mereka saling bertukar, sampai Yoongi menutup mata dan menghela napas pendek.

"Maaf, maafkan aku..." lirihnya, dengan jalan terseok dan tangan berpegangan pada tepian benda-benada di sekitarnya. "Maafkan aku..."

Jungkook mengekorinya dari belakang dengan raut khawatir yang kental. Anak itu terus mendongak melihat ibunya. Dalam hati Taehyung ingin ungkapkan marah, tapi sebagian hatinya ngilu melihat keadaan Yoongi yang seperti itu. Badannya seolah sakit semua, napasnya pun pendek-pendek seperti tak mampu menghirup banyak udara. Ada jejak basah dari kakinya yang menapak. Taehyung miris.

"Aku tak bisa membawanya kembali..."

Tiba-tiba Yoongi jatuh terduduk dengan sebelah tangan pada tepian meja. Dia membungkuk dalam sekali sampai anak-anak rambutnya yang basah jatuh lurus pada gravitasi. Ada isak yang terdengar begitu lirih. Dia menangis.

" _Mom..."_

Jungkook memeluknya dengan rentangan tangan melingkar di punggung. Saat itu pintu dibuka dan masuklah Hoseok dengan botol air suci di tangannya. Tapi dia terlambat, Yoongi sudah kembali dan Jimin tidak.

"Tunggu, apa yang terjadi?"

Kecanggungan itu bertahan sampai beberapa jam kemudian. Taehyung duduk diam di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Jimin yang tak bergeming. Hoseok membawa Yoongi dan Jungkook entah kemana, belum kembali. Taehyung entah bisa dikatakan menunggu atau tidak. Dia terpekur tapi kosong. Tak tahu pastinya berapa lama dia duduk tanpa merubah posisi kaki dan tangan di atas lutut, atau pandangnya yang jatuh ke lantai juga.

Tapi kemudian bunyi pantulan sepatu mengisi, datang padanya dengan langkah perlahan. Sebuah kursi kayu kurus di dekatnya diseret dan diduduki.

"... kau tahu?" Taehyung menatap ujung sepatu pantofel hitam itu. "Yoongi kembali dalam keadaan yang emosional. Dia menangis hebat di depanku, seperti meluapkan segalanya dalam tangisan itu. Tapi ada satu cerita yang kudapat darinya selesai air matanya kering. Dia berjumpa dengan kawanmu di sebuah taman hiburan, di depan sebuah wahana komidi putar. Lalu dia hendak membawanya kembali tapi ada yang mengusirnya dari tempat itu. Dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi selain hujan terakhir kali."

Ini persis seperti yang Taehyung lihat pada lukisan Jimin, dan pada yang dia ceritakan kembali. Kemudian hal yang sama dibalikkan padanya dari Hoseok. Komidi putar itu. Tempat Jimin berada.

"Ada lagi." Hosek menjeda. "Dia katakan bahwa hatinya tak cukup kuat untuk bertahan di sana. Kawanmu, dan kenangan tentang mendiang suaminya membuat dia amat sedih."

Taehyung menatap pastur berkacamata itu lamat.

"Kalau dia kembali dalam keadaan terluka, dia menghadapi dunia yang berbahaya baginya. Tapi kali ini dia kembali dengan tekanan dan beban mental yang berat. Itu karena keteguhan hatinya yang diuji."

Keteguhan hati. Taehyung dibuat berpikir, bahwa modal Yoongi untuk pulang-pergi menembus batas itu tentulah bukan perkara sepele. Ada banyak hal yang perlu diperhitungkan, ada banyak hal yang perlu dia miliki secara utuh. Tentang Yoongi, seorang yang bisa melepas jiwa dari raganya, adalah sesuatu yang amatlah rumit.

Hoseok melepas kacamatanya. "Ini bukan hal terakhir yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Yoongi sempat bicara padaku kalau ada cara lain untuk sampai ke garis batas, membawa kawanmu kembali."

"Perlu orang yang punya hubungan erat dengan yang bersangkutan. Seperti kau, misalnya."

"Aku?" Taehyung yang semula memandang Jimin beralih.

Ada anggukan atas pertanyaan itu. "Ya. Tapi taruhannya besar."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus mati juga sama seperti dirinya." Hoseok melirik Jimin.

Kemudian yang terlintas di kepala Taehyung hanyalah kereta terakhir pada jam sebelas malam.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 7**

 _Maafkan karena apdetnya yang molor pake banget. Tapi saya sedang dapat wangsit untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, jadi buru-buru saya tulis setelah bangun tidur. Untuk chaptered fanfic yang lain, haraps abar saja menunggu. Semua butuh waktu, butuh olahan ide dan butuh kematangan untuk ditulis. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan, percayalah... eheh._


End file.
